Un futuro diferente para todos
by Annimo2009
Summary: Bruce explicó la verdadera forma en que los viajes en tiempo funcionan. Steve había escuchado con atención y había comprendido a la perfección que cualquier cosa que se cambiara en el pasado no implicaba cambios en esta línea temporal… pero no necesariamente debía volver a ella.
1. Parte I

Hola a todo el mundo!

Sé que dije que tendría un OS para hoy (para quienes vieron mi IG), pero resulta ser que mi malvada inspiracion no quiere volver de donde sea que se haya ido y mi escritura anda un poco lenta. Sí, tengo mil ideas para este fic y sí, las estoy escribiendo mientras ustedes leen esto, pero no alcancé a terminar hoy y por eso les dejo la primera parte del fic. Creo que tendrá máximo 3 partes, pero puede que solo sean dos. Ya lo sabrán.

Espero terminar esto dentro de este mes, pero mi vida está hecha un desastre con lo mucho que tengo que estudiar, así que tengan paciencia si me demoro mucho en actualizar. Por eso mismo no daré fechas para publicar, pero prometo intentar terminar antes de que termine el mes.

Dicho eso, solo puedo decir una cosa más: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CAP!

**Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

**Un futuro diferente para todos**

**Parte I**

* * *

Steve no estaba físicamente ahí cuando Profesor Hulk tuvo la discusión con los chicos respecto a las implicancias de viajar en el tiempo, pero sí estuvo al tanto de aquella conversación gracias a las cámaras de seguridad del complejo. Había escuchado con atención todo lo que la brillante mente de Banner había dicho y había comprendido cada palabra. No por nada era uno de los mejores estrategas sobre la tierra.

Si lo que Hulk había dicho era cierto, había una forma de cambiar el pasado sin que esta línea temporal sufriera ningún daño. Tony no perdería a su hija y la mitad faltante del universo volvería, si tenían éxito, y todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento seguiría igual. El único problema es que no tenía los medios para hacer un viaje en el tiempo sin más partículas Pym.

Pensando en lo imposible de su loca idea, se dio media vuelta y fue directo al lugar para observar si Tony había tenido éxito con su máquina del tiempo.

Lo había conseguido. El genio había creado una máquina del tiempo que funcionaba a la perfección. Si conseguían las gemas antes de que Thanos lo hiciera… podrían restaurar a la mitad del universo y volver a una relativa normalidad y luego destruir las gemas para que nadie volviera a jugar con un poder tan grande y peligroso.

•••

La batalla había terminado y habían perdido mucho más de lo esperado. Primero Natasha y luego Tony. La muerte de su mejor amiga le había dolido tanto como cuando creyó perder a Bucky en Austria. Pero Tony… la muerte de Tony le había causado una herida más profunda que cualquier otra en el alma. Jamás se perdonaría por haber traicionado su confianza ni por haberse permitido estar lejos del genio por cinco años. Había desaprovechado el tiempo que no sabía que tenía con uno de los hombres más maravillosos del universo. Había perdido tiempo con el nuevo mejor amigo que nunca pensó tener.

Le hubiera encantado prometerle cuidar de su familia, pero para eso el genio tenía al Coronel Rhodes. Él no tenía nada que ofrecer a una familia que nunca fue parte de su vida y de la cual estuvo alejado por tantos años, pero entre lágrimas, en aquel campo de batalla, se había prometido que cambiaría las cosas para todos.

Crearía un futuro diferente para todos.

•••

Es por ello que se había ofrecido como voluntario para devolver las gemas a su tiempo y lugar correcto.

—El Dr. Pym dijo que los viajes en el tiempo pueden ser perjudiciales a nivel biomolecular para una persona y la cantidad de viajes que hay que hacer es demasiada para un humano normal. —Había dicho Steve mientras decidían quien viajaría al pasado. —Yo iré. No pondré en riesgo a otro miembro del equipo, ya hemos perdido suficiente.

—Steve…—Había intentado Sam antes de ser interrumpido por el súper soldado.

—No. —Se levantó de la silla y plantó una mano con fuerza en la mesa. —El suero del súper soldado me protegerá de cualquier cambio molecular antes de que tenga la oportunidad de expandirse y enfermarme. Soy el más apto para esto.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación.

—El hombre tiene toda la razón. —Surgió la voz firme de Hank. —Leí los archivos, leí todo lo referente al proyecto renacimiento y todos sabemos de su sobrevivencia en el hielo por casi setenta años. Con toda esa información estoy seguro de que no hay mejor candidato.

Steve agradeció al cielo por tener el apoyo del Doctor.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Profesor Hulk. —Hay que hacerlo.

•••

—Sabes, si quieres puedo ir contigo. —Ofreció Sam.

Oh, Steve no podía aceptar eso. No podía dejar que nadie interrumpiera sus planes. Así que negó.

—Eres un buen hombre, Sam. Sim embargo, esto va por mí.

Sam no pudo objetar nada más y se hizo a un lado. La sensación de que algo extraño pasaba no se le quitaba de encima, pero siempre había confiado en Steve Rogers, y en el fondo sentía que esta no era ocasión para empezar a dudar de él.

Cuando volteó a ver a Bucky, el hombre mostraba una mirada triste y algo que asemejaba mucho a la resignación. Fue en ese momento en que Steve supo que Bucky conocía sus planes de no volver. Esperaba que su mejor amigo le dijera algo para intentar disuadirlo, incluso que quisiera ir con él, pero solo obtuvo un abrazo y una despedida.

—Voy a extrañarte, amigo.

—Todo estará bien, Buck.

Con toda la calma que no sentía, Steve subió a la máquina y escuchó a sus amigos y compañeros hablar. Sí, Hulk tenía razón, para él tomaría todo el tiempo necesario mientras que para ellos solo serían cinco segundos.

Oh, Steve pensaba tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

•••

Cuando apareció en Nueva York en medio de la batalla con los Chitauri, Steve sintió esa nostalgia de la batalla pasada y también un enorme dolor en el corazón al ver a Iron Man volando a la distancia, sabiendo que esta sería, probablemente, la última vez que vería la figura color carmesí surcando los cielos. Tomando un profundo respiro, se dirigió al santuario y se enfrentó a la tarea que tenía entre manos. La mujer que recibió la piedra lo observó por un largo momento antes de asentir y hacer una pequeña reverencia. Steve dio media vuelta, dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que restaba escondido en la torre Stark. Justo antes de irse, escuchó la voz de la Hechicera Suprema.

—Todo soldado que ha dado tanto como tú has dado por los demás, merece una oportunidad de disfrutar de lo que tanto ha protegido. —La mujer lo observaba con tanta calma que Steve se sintió un poco contagiado por ella. —No desaproveches la oportunidad que el universo te ha otorgado. Vive tu vida, pero no te olvides de aquellos que lucharon a tu lado. Tal vez no mejorarás sus vidas en el futuro que dejaste atrás, pero puedes darles un futuro diferente. —Steve asintió y se sintió aliviado de que una persona tan sabia como ella estuviera de acuerdo con su plan. —Recuerda, Capitán, que tus decisiones pueden crear un futuro diferente. Un futuro diferente para _todos_.

Con un último asentimiento, Steve, una vez más, se dio la vuelta para continuar con su misión.

•••

Una simple frase en el estacionamiento de la torre había bastado para convencer al idiota traidor de Sitwell.

—Cambio de planes. No puedo liderar esta misión, surgió un inconveniente del que tengo que hacerme cargo. —Ante la misteriosa mirada de Rumlow, Steve cuadró los hombros y habló con voz firme. —Sin errores. ¿Queda claro?

—Como el agua. —Respondió el comandante de S.T.R.I.K.E.

•••

Las siguientes paradas fueron algo extrañas. Steve sabía que Thor vestía de forma un tanto peculiar, pero ver a todas esas personas en Asgard vestir armaduras como si fueran ropa de día domingo… fue definitivamente algo que no comprendía. Y no se detuvo lo suficiente a pensar en ello.

Luego de eso llegó el turno hacer dos paradas en el espacio.

Devolver el extraño orbe de metal espacial no fue difícil, después de todo no había nadie ahí aún. Y no se quedó lo suficiente para esperar a que Peter Quill llegara y pasaran las cosas de la forma en que debían ocurrir, pero supuso que no había motivos para que las cosas pasaran de forma diferente a la primera vez.

Viajar en el tiempo y el espacio era algo fantástico, pero saber que no podía cambiar nada en esta línea temporal sin condenar a todos… era una pesada carga. Al llegar a Vormir pudo ver el vacío y la nada de un planeta que había permanecido inhabitado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Piedras y acantilados era todo lo que alcanzaba a ver en todas direcciones.

No sabía muy bien como devolver la gema del alma y no tuvo que hacerlo, a penas puso un pie en el precipicio la gema brilló en su mano hasta desaparecer. Eso había sido fácil. Miró el controlador para programar el último lugar donde dejaría el Teseracto y justo antes de presionar el botón una voz lo detuvo.

—Veo que nada te detiene, Capitán. —Una horrible voz que jamás olvidaría y ese acento tan desagradable. Volteó a ver a su dueño. —Aún después de tantos años sigues vivo.

Confusión y un odio que creyó no poder sentir otra vez se expandieron por todo su cuerpo.

—Ganaste, Capitán. —RedSkull caminó a su alrededor. —El Teseracto no me desintegró. Yo estaba tan confundido como tú cuando descubrí que no estaba muerto. Desperté en este lugar y fui condenado a la inmortalidad, a permanecer como un prisionero en este planeta inerte, custodiando lo que no puedo tener.

La voz de ese sujeto era tan desagradable, pero saber que su destino sería peor que la muerte le llenaba de cierta alegría casi sádica. El saber que su primer gran enemigo estaba condenado a la soledad y a una eternidad teniendo uno de los más grandes poderes del universo al alcance de sus dedos sin poder poner sus malvadas manos sobre él era una satisfacción tan grande que no podía describir.

Sin decir nada, solo dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante, Steve presionó el botón.

•••

Cuando se encontró nuevamente en la base militar en los años setenta, Steve tuvo la ligera tentación de quedarse ahí. Pero sabía que si se quedaba ahí no podría llevar a cabo los cambios que quería para su vida y la de sus amigos. Así que tomó una bocanada de aire para llenarse de la determinación que le faltaba y emprendió una vez más el camino al edificio principal para reponer el Teseracto a su lugar y evitar cualquier cambio inadecuado en esta línea temporal en específico.

Se sorprendió de no tener ningún problema para devolver el artefacto. Eso no evitó que tuviera que fingir ser un nuevo recluta perdido por las instalaciones en su primera semana, pero nada más que eso.

Luego de recibir las miradas de sospecha de más de una persona y de evitar justo a tiempo encontrarse con Peggy al doblar una esquina, se escabulló a la oficina de Hank Pym y robó un frasco de partículas que sabía necesitaría para su último viaje cuando el momento llegara. Y ahí mismo, dentro de la oficina, marcó las coordenadas de su próximo destino y presionó el botón.

•••

Cada viaje era distinto. El recorrido por el reino cuántico era extraño por decir lo menos, pero este viaje al pasado fue aún más extraño. Viajar casi setenta años al pasado tuvo efectos inesperados en Steve. Eso, si el desmayarse era algo inesperado. Y a ojos de Steve lo era.

Cuando despertó tirado a un costado de un río en medio de la nada, se sintió cansado. El viaje había sido extenuante para su cuerpo, aunque tal vez tenía alguna relación con la cantidad de viajes que había realizado en tan poco tiempo. Revisó con cuidado sus pertenencias y sacó el mapa que había traído consigo. Si las coordenadas que había establecido eran las correctas, debía estar a unos dos kilómetros de la base de Hydra en la que tenían encerrado a Bucky. Y si no se equivocaba, ya habrían pasado solo uno o dos meses desde que se perdió en los Alpes Austríacos, por lo que no habría pasado tiempo suficiente como para que comenzaran con el tratamiento de programación de su mejor amigo.

Si tenía suerte, al final del día estaría allí y podría planear la forma de sacarlo del lugar antes de lo esperado.

•••

Steve había sido impulsivo durante su juventud. Quería todo al instante y bien hecho. Durante un tiempo, en sus únicos meses como activo en el ejército, había estado dominado por sus emociones y por sus ganas de hacer el bien. O al menos, lo que él consideraba como el bien. Con el tiempo, luego de despertar en aquel presente tan distinto, se dio cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que hizo fueron apresuradas e irresponsables, no solo para él, sino para todos a su alrededor.

Saber que, si no hubiera estado tan convencido de que atrapar a Zola sería fácil, tal vez su mejor amigo no habría sido declarado MIA. Tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan lleno de odio y dolor por la muerte de Bucky, habría planeado mejor sus estrategias y no habría terminado sepultado en el hielo por más de medio siglo.

Muchas cosas habrían resultado diferentes si hubiera actuado con algo más de madurez. Pero tenía que reconocer que en ese entonces era solo un joven en la mitad de sus veinte jugando a la guerra. Un chico con complejo de soldado que creía en la libertad y que siempre hay que seguir el camino del bien.

Las cosas habían cambiado.

Steve había madurado de golpe al verse enfrentado a un presente incierto, para luego verse arrojado de golpe frente a un equipo de inadaptados para salvar al mundo de alienígenas. Y dentro de esa madurez, había aprendido que el camino del bien no siempre te lleva por buen rumbo y que no todo lo que parece correcto tiende a serlo. Así como también aprendió una cosa o dos respecto a la paciencia.

Cualidad que debía aplicar ahora, viéndose enfrentado a una base llena de soldados de Hydra y él ni siquiera tenía su escudo. Era difícil, pero debía pensar con claridad y esperar el momento adecuado. Si lo capturaban no le haría ningún bien a su amigo. Ni a sí mismo, si lo pensaba bien. No podía olvidar que nadie sabía que estaba vivo ni donde estaba, así que no podía dejarse capturar.

Esperó y observó por horas y horas, hasta que estas se convirtieron en días. Hasta que, cuando estaba por perder las esperanzas, una oportunidad apareció frente a él: un vehículo de transporte de prisioneros. Los guardias no hablaban mucho, pero no necesitaba la información para suponer que en ese vehículo probablemente venía el Doctor Zola.

Sí, Steve había hecho investigaciones por aquí y por allá, indagando en los datos encriptados que Natasha había liberado al mundo cuando destruyeron S.H.I.E.L.D. Le había tomado un tiempo, pero la espía le había enseñado varios trucos, sin olvidar la asistencia de FRIDAY en el complejo. Había obtenido toda la información de interés sobre lo que ocurrió mientras él se convertía en el relleno blando de un cubo de hielo; había obtenido la localización de las bases restantes de Hydra, de las que se encargaría cuando estuviera de regreso en la SSR, por supuesto que había memorizado la información. Tal como las fechas en que el Doctor Zola fingió una enfermedad y utilizó ese tiempo para escapar y programar al Soldado del Invierno. Si sus cálculos habían sido correctos y había acertado con las coordenadas, eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. Por lo que se arriesgó y entró al vehículo a mitad de camino.

La situación no era la ideal y Zola se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era el mismo hombre al que se había enfrentado hace solo unos meses, pero eso no impidió que rescatara a Bucky. Había luchado contra no más de cien hombres dentro de la base; se notaba que Hydra se había quedado corta de personal. Zola lo dirigió hacia su amigo y, bajo amenaza, lo llevó de regreso a la civilización.

Y se fueron. No sin antes destruir la base junto a todos sus soldados.

Era una victoria bañada en sangre, pero Steve había aprendido la lección. No podía dejar a nadie de Hydra con vida si quería cambiar el futuro.

A veces, el fin sí justifica los medios.

•••

Bucky ya tenía su brazo metálico cuando lo encontró. El tejido a su alrededor estaba rojo e hinchado, pero parecía estar cicatrizando bien. Steve se sintió aliviado cuando el hombre despertó y lo reconoció de inmediato; nadie había jugado con su mente aún.

Steve obtuvo dos victorias en un mismo día.

•••

Volver a la civilización no fue fácil. Hydra sabía escoger sus ubicaciones ultrasecretas, Steve tenía que darles un punto por ello. Soportar a Zola fue la parte difícil, pero después de que Bucky lo amenazó con darle un golpe con su brazo metálico, el loco científico decidió callarse.

Steve no intentó explicarle a Bucky la situación, mucho menos frente a Zola, pero prometió una explicación completa de la situación una vez se reunieran con Peggy y Howard Stark.

Y lo hizo. Un mes más tarde, cuando lograron llegar a la base de Londres de la SSR.

•••

Cuando entraron por la puerta con el Doctor Zola bajo custodia y ordenaron ver a quien estaba al mando, el primero en aparecer fue el coronel Phillips, que todavía estaba arreglando unos asuntos en el país. El hombre se había quedado boquiabierto al verlo entrar; sucio, sin su uniforme, sin escudo, con su mejor amigo vivo y con un brazo de metal, y, lo más sorprendente, demandando que el Doctor Zola fuera encerrado hasta nuevo aviso y que no tuviera visitas de nadie.

—Ya oyeron al Capitán Rogers. —Se dirigió el hombre a unos soldados. — ¡Enciérrenlo!

Los soldados se retiraron y el coronel volteó a verlo.

—Capitán, creo que necesito una explicación.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Y la tendrá, pero necesito que esté presente Howard Stark y la Agente Carter. —El coronel asintió. —Bucky necesita atención médica y a mí no me haría nada mal un descanso.

—Por supuesto.

Luego de eso todo había sido muy rápido. Ambos habían sido dirigidos al ala médica y habían sido atendidos. Más tarde fueron conducidos a una habitación con dos camarotes y ambos se instalaron en las camas de abajo y cayeron profundamente dormidos producto del agotamiento.

•••

Peggy había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido en el ejército; todo el protocolo y la disciplina. Al ver a Steve parado frente a ella no había podido evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

—Creí que habías muerto. —Sollozó la mujer. —Que jamás te vería otra vez.

Steve solo la abrazó con fuerza. La había extrañado tanto por tanto tiempo, y tenía miedo de que Peggy lo rechazara al saber la verdad de su regreso. No quería soltarla y que ella estudiara su rostro y viera el tiempo que había transcurrido en sus facciones, en su expresión y en sus ojos.

Luego de soltarlo, Peggy abrazó también a Bucky. El sargento parecía sorprendido, pero devolvió el abrazo de todas formas con su brazo derecho.

Secándose las lágrimas, Peggy esperó que Howard saludara a los amigos que creía perdidos y encontró su voz otra vez.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Steve solo pudo asentir. Tenía muchas explicaciones que dar y un futuro que planear con la ayuda de sus amigos.

* * *

Si se dieron cuenta, este fic está enfocado cien porciento en Steve y lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara en ese lapso de setenta años viviendo su vida con Peggy. Sí, pude haber hecho un Stony, pero debo admitir que a pesar de mi favoritismo por el Stony, tengo cierta debilidad por el Steggy. Y he leído tan pocos, que me pareció buena idea contribuir con un pequeño fic (aunque recuerden que este fic está más enfocado en la misión autoimpuesta de Steve para mejorar esta línea nueva temporal que en una vida romántica con el amor de su vida).

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder subir el resto pronto. Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review (se aceptan ideas, si es que quieren aportar con algo).

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

**Jueves 04 de Julio, 2019.**


	2. Parte II

Hola a todos!

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estoy con la segunda parte y final del fic que empecé exactamente hace un año.

Otro año, Feliz cumpleaños, Cap.

Quiero contarles que no he vuelto a ver Endgame desde que la fui a ver al cine en la semana de estreno, aún me duele el corazón y no he querido verla para no llorar, así que si hay algún detalle relacionado con la película que pasé por alto o que olvidé completamente y lo modifiqué... esa es mi excusa. Soy débil y me estoy evitando el sufrimiento, pero eso no me hace menos fan. No me juzguen.

En fin, me despido hasta mi próxima publicación. Esperemos que sea más pronto que las veces anteriores. Prometo que aún estoy trabajando en mis proyectos, así que definitivamente debería subir algo en las próximas semanas.

Ah, son como cinco líneas, pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que incluirlo. Cuando lo lean sabrán de lo que hablo ;)

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

**Un futuro diferente para todos**

**Parte II**

* * *

Tras un par horas intentando convencer a todos de su increíble aventura a través del tiempo y el espacio, Steve por fin pudo comenzar con la explicación de su brillante plan para cambiar el futuro. Luego de eso, una larga conversación en la oficina del coronel Phillips, explicando toda la situación, tuvo lugar.

Peggy se veía interesada en la idea de formar un futuro mejor para todo el mundo, un mejor porvenir para ella y todos a su alrededor. Howard se veía un poco reacio a la idea de que él sería capaz de ayudar a mejorar la vida de la humanidad en los próximos años, pero su ego le permitió aceptarla lo suficientemente rápido. En tanto que Bucky y Phillips simplemente asintieron ante cada una de las ideas.

—Entonces, ¿qué les parece?

El silencio se hizo por un par de tensos segundos antes de que todos murmuraran lo que pareció ser un sí. Steve se sintió un poco decepcionado por la falta de entusiasmo e iba a decir algo, pero Peggy se adelantó y pidió un momento a solas para hablar con él.

Una vez todos salieron, Peggy cerró la puerta y volteó lentamente a ver a Steve.

—Steve, —dijo con voz suave—sé que todo esto es muy importante y comprendo todo lo que está en juego… pero tenías una vida. Tus amigos, tu equipo… estoy segura de que encontraste a alguien con quien compartir tu vida en aquel futuro en el que viviste por tantos años.

La suave y tranquila voz de Peggy combinaba a la perfección con la amabilidad en su mirada.

—Peggy, yo-

—Escucha, —le interrumpió—no sé si Steve Rogers pueda tener una vida de vuelta aquí. Steve, has estado muerto para el mundo por meses.

—Lo sé. Y no es mi intensión volver a ser la persona que fui, porque definitivamente no lo soy. Viví por más de diez años en el futuro y sé que ya no soy el mismo hombre que viste hace solo un par de meses, pero lo que el hombre que está perdido en el hielo mientras hablamos sintió por ti, ese sentimiento nunca se apagó. Intenté mantener relaciones amorosas a lo largo de los años, pero nunca logré olvidarte. Nunca hubo nadie que viera más allá del afamado Capitán América, más allá del súper soldado.

—No puedes vivir aquí siendo Steve Rogers y no podemos retomar las cosas donde las dejamos porque has cambiado y necesito conocerte otra vez. Tengo que saber si las cosas van a funcionar entre nosotros antes de apresurar las cosas.

—Está bien. Acepto eso. Pero debemos comenzar con los otros cambios de inmediato mientras desciframos lo nuestro. Te prometo que, si las cosas no funcionan para ti, me haré a un lado.

•••

El plan de Steve comenzó con una llamada de larga distancia. Muy larga distancia.

— ¡Heimdall! —Llamó, parado en medio de un campo vacío, propiedad de Howard Stark, a varias horas de la ciudad.

Por un momento, Steve pensó que no recibiría una respuesta, pero pronto la luz brillante del Bifröst lo envolvió y un par de segundos después se vio parado frente a un hombre de piel oscura. El hombre vestía una especie de armadura con toques dorados aquí y allá, sumado a la gran espada que sostenía en su mano derecha a modo de advertencia. Junto a él se encontraba un hombre de armadura completamente dorada, barba blanca y un ojo cubierto. El hombre imponía con su sola presencia, no tenía necesidad de blandir ningún tipo de arma.

Al ver que Thor no estaba presente, Steve se dejó caer con gracia sobre una de sus rodillas, agachando la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad de una reverencia como esa, Capitán Rogers. —Dijo Odín con su voz calmada. —Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Steve suspiró aliviado al momento que se ponía de pie.

•••

La conversación con Odín había sido larga y tediosa. El padre de todo se había asegurado de que sus hijos no estuvieran de vuelta en el reino, por lo tanto, no había posibilidad de encontrarse con ninguno de ellos.

El rubio explicó toda la situación al hombre sentado en el trono y a su esposa. La mujer lo había mirado con dulzura y había sostenido su mano cuando la historia se volvió difícil de contar, animándolo a seguir. Luego le había dado un abrazo que se sintió como aquellos abrazos que su madre le daba todo el tiempo.

—Esa es la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí. —Dijo con una triste sonrisa. —Sé que tal vez es mucho pedir, pero es necesario que se haga. No podemos permitir que las gemas del infinito caigan en las manos equivocadas, por lo que deben ser destruidas.

—No puedes esperar que haga eso, muchacho. —Contradijo Odín.

—Lo haremos. —Aseguró al mismo tiempo Frigga.

Tras una lucha de miradas entre el matrimonio, Odín soltó un suspiro y asintió.

—Gracias por todo. —Se levantó. —Debo volver a la tierra, pero antes quiero pedir un último favor.

El padre de todo lo miró con curiosidad.

—Sé que Loki no es su hijo, pero él así lo piensa. Loki solo quiere el mismo amor que Thor recibe… y no solo por parte de su madre.

Con esas últimas palabras, Steve se marchó de la sala del trono y se encaminó al Bifröst para encontrarse con Heimdall y volver a la tierra.

•••

Había muchas cosas que Steve no sabía. Por ejemplo, la vida que Clint había vivido antes de ser parte de SHIELD, pero supuso que aún le quedaban varios años para pensar en ello. También le preocupaba Natasha, pero la mujer había sido muy cerrada respecto a su pasado.

Enfocándose a lo más cercano, Steve tomó la decisión de centrarse en lo que sí podía cambiar ahora. Evaluó las posibilidades y los hechos ocurridos en los meses que no estuvo allí y lo primero en la lista era Bucky.

Bucky tenía que tomarse un tiempo para recuperarse. Peggy se encargó de todo con ayuda de Phillips. Juntos armaron una historia lo suficientemente creíble para poner en un informe y poder darlo de baja con honores. Nadie preguntó nada y cuando vieron el brazo de metal y la cara de cansancio del soldado, todos decidieron que si el informe decía que había escapado solo de aquella base y encontrado su camino de vuelta… nadie iba a dudar de ello.

Steve estaba agradecido por todo lo que Steve hizo por él y decidió volver a su país para tratar de hacer algo bueno con su vida. Con la vida que su mejor amigo había salvado.

—Nos veremos en unas cuantas semanas. —Aseguró Steve. —Tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar aquí antes de volver a Brooklyn.

— ¿No crees que todo el mundo te reconocerá cuando vuelvas? Pasaste más de diez años en el futuro, pero aún te vez como la última vez que te vi. No has envejecido ni un poco.

—Lo sé. También sé que un hombre con bello facial no es bien visto en esta época, pero creo que con ello me podré ocultar mejor entre la gente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te dejarás el cabello largo también? —Se burló el soldado.

Steve rio, pero luego la idea se implantó en su mente.

—De hecho…

Las risas de Bucky se escucharon en todo el lugar. Si solo supiera que el Bucky de su tiempo había negado rotundamente un corte de cabello.

•••

Destruir el teseracto no fue fácil. De hecho, había tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de Odín para lograrlo. Con la promesa del Padre de Todo de encontrar y destruir el mítico Ether, había dos gemas menos. Con ambas gemas destruidas, Steve tenía una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que había un millón de cosas más dando vueltas en su cabeza. Un millón de preocupaciones extra. Un millón de cosas que este pequeño cambio iba a provocar.

Para empezar, sin teseracto Carol Danvers nunca se convertiría en Capitana Marvel. Y no conocería a Nick Fury, al menos no de la forma en que se conocieron antes. Si miraba un poco más hacia el futuro, si se esforzaba un poco más en pensarlo, tal vez esto cambiaría a Nick por completo y nunca se llegaría a formar la iniciativa vengadores.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa no era una mala idea.

Si sus planes funcionaban de la forma en que debían, el mundo no necesitaría a los venadores en setenta años.

•••

Los meses transcurrían con rapidez cuando trabajaba. La vida ocurría a su alrededor, pero no con _suficiente_ rapidez. Cada día se tomaba un tiempo para una cita con Peggy. Aunque cita, era una gran palabra. A veces, solo eran conversaciones simples sobre una taza de café, encerrados en la oficina de Peggy. Otras veces era una cena en la casa de la mujer o en el pequeño apartamento que le habían proporcionado en Londres.

Mientras más hablaban, Steve se convencía aun más de que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Peggy era el amor de su vida y era muy difícil que sus sentimientos cambiaran en _esta_ vida. La mujer parecía más relajada junto a él. Todo iba bien entre ellos, Steve tenía esperanzas. Y cuando Peggy lo besó al final de una cena, el soldado supo que las cosas irían bien para ellos.

•••

Abandonar Londres fue algo difícil para Peggy. No por su familia, ya que sus padres no aprobaban su profesión y su hermano había muerto hace ya varios años, sino por el amor que tenía por la ciudad. Pero SHIELD no podría fundarse si se quedaban.

Phillips se quedó un tiempo, asegurándose de erradicar completamente a cada uno de los miembros de Hydra de la SSR. Y Steve eligió no saber cómo se habían deshecho de Zola. Aunque Phillips le aseguró que no habían quedado ni sus "_pomposos anteojos_" para recordarlo.

•••

Vivir con Bucky se convirtió en una experiencia totalmente diferente. El hombre estaba avergonzado de su brazo y trataba de ocultarlo. Aceptaba que era más útil que no tener nada, pero no sabía cómo podría explicar su existencia cuando estuviera en una cita y la dama tratara de tocar su mano. Tampoco podría ocultarla si algún día se casaba con alguien.

Estaba un poco deprimido y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en casa.

—Deberías salir.

—No quiero.

Steve suspiró. Si había lidiado con el testarudo Tony Stark, podía lidiar con Bucky.

—El otro día estaba en el mercado y me encontré a Connie. —Lo observó, esperando una reacción. — Supongo que recuerdas a tu última cita antes de embarcarte. En fin, —sonrió—es una chica lista y me reconoció. Sin importar la altura, los músculos y todo el bello facial. Dijo que era algo en mis ojos. Preguntó por ti.

Bucky levantó la cabeza.

—Estaba muy entusiasmada al saber que estabas vivo. Cuando preguntó dónde estabas le dije que habías sufrido una lesión y que aún estás recuperándote. Me pidió que te dijera algo.

Steve esperó. Y esperó. Y luego esperó un poco más.

— ¿Vas a darme el mensaje en los próximos minutos, o tengo que esperar a que te descongelen? —Preguntó de mala manera.

—Cuidado con esa actitud, Buck. A Connie no le gustará un esposo que le hable de esa forma.

Esquivó el salero justo a tiempo. Una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

•••

Cuando anunciaron su compromiso, Steve estaba a punto de estallar de la felicidad.

Las cosas iban bien, su falsa identidad había sido todo un éxito y nadie sospechaba nada. Era difícil que alguien sospechara cuando casi nadie lo había conocido después del proyecto renacimiento. Todo el mundo veía a este hombre poco educado al mostrarse en la calle con bello facial y un corte de cabello fuera de moda; veían al hombre rudo que apenas entraba en los trajes que el sastre le fabricaba a medida.

Un día, Peggy le había contado, con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas de risa en los ojos, que una de las chicas con las que iba a jugar cartas, le había preguntado si no tenía miedo de su futuro esposo.

— ¿Les dijiste que eres más que capaz de patear mi retaguardia de ser necesario? —Sonrió el soldado, sobre una taza de café. Su única adicción del siglo XXI, aunque la cafeína no tenía efecto sobre él.

—Por supuesto que no. Estas mujeres piensan que soy toda una dama, delicada e indefensa.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de reír.

—Eres una dama delicada e indefensa, Peggy. La agente Carter, por otro lado…

Peggy no podía parar de reír.

•••

Tal como les había dicho a sus amigas, Peggy tenía a _Grant_ comiendo de su mano. Steve jugaba su papel a la perfección. Aunque no era realmente un papel, ya que estaba realmente enamorado y disfrutaba cada vez que el rostro de Peggy se iluminaba ante el mas pequeño detalle, como recibir una rosa tan roja como sus labios.

Esa era una de las razones por la que sus relaciones en el futuro no prosperaban. Steve era demasiado anticuado y caballeroso para las mujeres del futuro. Ni siquiera esos doce años le habían ayudado a adaptarse en ese campo. No era algo relacionado con el machismo, porque Steve había aprendido en el ejército que las mujeres eran más que capaces de cualquier cosa, sino con algo más profundo. Una desconfianza por parte de las mujeres hacia los hombres. El soldado suponía que era algo que las mujeres habían aprendido a fuerza de malas experiencias y todo era culpa de los hombres.

Aquí, en cambio, con Peggy, en los años cuarenta, los detalles aún eran vistos como algo inocente. Una rosa era solo una rosa, abrir una puerta era solo eso; nada tenía una segunda intención y eso lo tranquilizaba. No tenía que cuidar cada cosa que decía o hacía. En esta época aún era visto como simple caballerosidad.

Con Peggy colgada de su brazo o abrazada a sus hombros, se sentía en las nubes. Y cuando los pronunciaron marido y mujer, fue el día más feliz de su vida. Hasta el momento, suponía.

•••

La agente Carter y el Capitán, pasaron su luna de miel en una misión, desmantelando el Cuarto Rojo. Resulta que una de las espías había estado persiguiendo a Peggy durante semanas antes de su boda. Había sido conveniente que la última de las Madame había estado ahí. Si tenían suerte, no volverían a montar un lugar como ese otra vez. Y si lo hacían, no habría otra opción más que desmantelarlo otra vez.

Si el Cuarto Rojo no existía, había posibilidades de que Nat no se convirtiera en Black Widow. Quizá la espía podría vivir una vida normal.

•••

Cuando Bucky se casó con Connie, Steve fue el padrino. Mejor dicho, _Grant Carter_ fue el padrino. Y Steve no podía estar más feliz. Desde ese día en el mercado había sabido que Connie tenía una mentalidad diferente, similar a Peggy, pero mucho más coqueta y, definitivamente más inocente.

La joven había estado encantada con todas las endulzadas aventuras que habían tenido en la guerra y había quedado impresionada cuando vio el brazo de Bucky. El brazo que supuestamente Howard Stark había diseñado como prototipo y que el soldado estaba probando.

Si la impresionable mujer supiera que era producto de la mente de un científico loco y perturbado de Hydra… Era mejor no contar esos detalles y mantener la inocencia de la dulce mujer.

•••

El día que SHIELD se fundó, el resto del plan se puso en marcha.

No muchas cosas cambiaron, pero los pequeños detalles que contaban. Por ejemplo, la ausencia de Hydra en la institución, con Zola muerto y el Soldado del Invierno que nunca existió, se evitaron muchas muertes innecesarias. Steve no podía cambiar grandes catástrofes o atentados, porque no sabía como afectaría al mundo, por lo que se enfocó en su círculo más cercano.

•••

Su hijo, Michael Carter, tenía cuatro años cuando Howard conoció a Maria. Aún faltaban muchos años antes de que Tony llegara al mundo, pero ver la felicidad en la cara de Howard y ver como el mujeriego era doblegado por el amor, esa sí que era una experiencia digna de verse.

•••

Con los años, Steve y todos los que sabían la verdad sobre el suero, el tiempo congelado y su viaje en el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que estaba envejeciendo casi al mismo ritmo que ellos. Si bien, Steve parecía envejecer un poco más lento, el hecho de que envejeciera ya era un milagro. Howard decía que tal vez era un efecto secundario del viaje en el tiempo, que de alguna forma había alterado la naturaleza del suero, debilitándolo parcialmente. Él había aceptado la teoría, porque era lo único que tenía sentido.

Envejecer hizo posible que pudiera ver crecer a sus hijos, Michael y Joseph. Le había permitido quedarse con Peggy y sus amigos. Le había permitido ver nacer y crecer a Tony.

Arriesgándose, _Grant _se había convertido en el padrino de Tony Stark junto a su esposa Peggy. Y había visto, avergonzado, como Howard le contaba las aventuras del Capitán América a su pequeño hijo. Había sido testigo del amor y la atención que Howard le entregaba a su descendiente. De la dedicación que le tenía a su esposa y la feliz familia que eran.

Steve sabía que la infancia de Tony no había sido fácil. Que Howard lo había descuidado por buscarlo a él, pero las cosas eran diferentes con él aquí. Tony era un niño feliz. Un genio que recibía la atención y el cariño de su padre y su madre.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

•••

La noche del 16 de diciembre de 1991 había pasado sin contratiempos. Y la cena de navidad ese año fue celebrada en grande en la mansión de los Stark. La noche había terminado con un sollozante Steve en el hombro de Peggy, contando como había terminado esa noche en su antigua línea temporal.

•••

Cuando el _Tío Grant_ descubrió a un joven Tony de veintidós años fumando hierba en su habitación, decidió que era buen momento para sacar a Steve Rogers del hielo.

Steve había sido buen amigo de Tony hasta el momento en que decidió ocultarle la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres. Habían estado distanciados por años, pero al final, justo antes del último sacrificio, habían hecho las paces. Si lograba que el Steve que estaba en el hielo congeniara con Tony antes de que el genio cometiera los mismos errores que había cometido antes… tal vez podría darle una mejor vida al genio.

Si esa amistad se formaba ahora, los dos se verían beneficiados. Steve podría aprender de Tony a vivir en el futuro y Tony se mantendría un poco más centrado. Si tenía suerte, Tony jamás pasaría por aquellas terribles experiencias que lo hicieron convertirse en Iron Man y lo llevaron a una muerte prematura.

•••

Durante sus años en la torre, Steve había pedido ayuda a JARVIS para saber su localización en el ártico. Luego de que Tony hackeara el helicarrier la misión de Nueva York, la información había caído en manos del genio. JARVIS había trazado su localización en un mapa. Juntos, habían trazado un mapa con su ubicación a través de las décadas. Steve había proporcionado las coordenadas aproximadas de su aterrizaje forzoso y JARVIS había agregado las variables tiempo y cambio climático.

Después de toda una tarde trabajando, Steve había trazado las líneas en un mapa de papel y lo había guardado en su billetera. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero sabía que conocer esa información le hacía sentirse menos perdido en ese incierto futuro.

Ahora, casi sesenta años después, ese mapa que quemaba en su bolsillo sería de utilidad.

•••

―Creo que es hora.

―Steve, tú dijiste que no habías sido descongelado por al menos otros quince años. ―Howard parecía indeciso.

―Si las cosas han salido bien, el futuro no necesitará al Capitán América. Y en este momento Tony necesita a Steve Rogers.

Howard lo miró sin comprender.

―Es en esta época que Tony adquirió la mayoría de sus vicios y cuando tomó muchas malas decisiones. Tony me necesita. No al _Tío Grant_, sino a Steve. En el futuro, Tony tardó demasiado en salir de su coraza y creo que nuestra amistad ayudó un poco a que eso pasara. Tony aprendió a trabajar en equipo y a confiar en otros después de muchos años de esconderse en sí mismo y su tecnología. No quiero que eso pase otra vez. Tony necesita a Steve Rogers y creo que esta época será mucho más fácil de entender para el Steve que está en el hielo.

Steve le extendió el mapa y salió de la oficina.

•••

Luego de una ardua búsqueda, meses agotadores y un frío que calaba los huesos, por fin Howard encontró al Capitán. Steve no estuvo ahí para verlo, pero sí estuvo en el laboratorio cuando el Capitán estaba inconsciente.

―Me llevaré esto. ―Dijo tomando el escudo. ―Steve Rogers no lo necesitará.

―Steve…

―Antes de que despierte, quítale el traje y destrúyelo. Esta línea temporal no necesita al Capitán América. Estoy dándole la oportunidad que yo tuve, pero ahorrándole muchos años de sufrimiento y batallas que no le corresponden.

La tristeza en la voz de Steve hizo que Howard mantuviera silencio mientras Steve salía del laboratorio con el escudo en su mano.

•••

Mientras Howard buscaba a Steve Rogers en el ártico, Grant fue en búsqueda de un joven científico prodigio; Bruce Banner. El joven no había sido difícil de localizar. Sus investigaciones a la corta edad de veinte años eran una revolución en el mundo científico.

Cuando Grant entró al laboratorio del científico, ambos se miraron por un segundo. Bruce se arregló los anteojos, juntó sus manos en un gesto nervioso y se refugió detrás de una mesa metálica.

―Mi nombre es Grant Carter. ―Anunció Steve. ―Sé que esto sonará descabellado, pero quiero darte un consejo. Y al mismo tiempo te haré un favor a ti y al resto de la humanidad.

Bruce lo miraba con desconfianza y confusión.

―Sé que estas estudiando los rayos gamma. Te ahorraré unos diez años de estudios diciéndote que no son lo que buscas.

― ¿Cómo sabe lo que busco?

―Porque yo estuve ahí cuando un hombre común y corriente se convirtió en el primer súper soldado.

― ¿Usted estuvo ahí cuando crearon al Capitán América? ―Preguntó incrédulo.

―Así es. Y los rayos gamma no son parte de la ecuación.

Steve se paseó por el laboratorio. Tocó un par de tubos de ensayo por aquí y por allá, movió el líquido de un par de matraces, y se detuvo.

―Pocas personas saben que antes del Capitán América, hubo otro intento de crear un súper hombre. Su nombre era Johann Schmidt. El líder de una organización científica secreta llamada Hydra. Este hombre era peligroso y muy difícil de derrotar.

―No entiendo porque me cuenta todo esto.

―Sé que estas pensando en recrear el suero del súper soldado, hijo. ―Steve lo miró con dureza. ―No lo conseguirás, no de la forma adecuada. En este momento Johann Schmidt está muerto y el Capitán América nunca fue encontrado, probablemente también está muerto. El secreto del suero desapareció con ellos. ¿No crees que le harías un favor a la humanidad al no tratar de replicarlo?

Bruce se lo pensó por un par de minutos.

―No dejaré mis estudios sobre los rayos gamma. ―Declaró con voz firme. ―Pero prometo que no intentaré replicar el suero.

Steve estiró su mano y ambos la estrecharon en un pacto de caballeros. El hombre mayor asintió y decidió que era buen momento para retirarse.

Cuando Steve estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Bruce murmuró palabras que Steve jamás escuchó.

―Fue un honor conocerlo, Capitán.

Y el científico mantuvo su promesa.

•••

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Steve fue descongelado y Howard podía ver a lo que Steve se refería. Tony había empezado a beber y consumir ciertas drogas en fiestas poco después de su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Howard había decidido ignorarlo, atribuyéndolo a la rebeldía y a la nueva forma de diversión de los jóvenes, pero luego de lo que Steve le había contado del otro Tony… Gracias al joven Steve, Tony había dejado esos malos hábitos de inmediato. Después de todo, su héroe de la infancia se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Esos dos hacían todo juntos.

Steve había entrado a la universidad para convertirse en profesor de Historia. Ahora estaba estudiando para sacar un máster en la historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tony lo había acompañado en todo el camino, sacando un máster en mecánica, otro en biomecánica y uno en informática en el proceso.

Ambos se habían ido a vivir juntos durante sus estudios y Steve estaba ayudando a Tony con el diseño de una mansión que el genio quería construir en Manhattan.

Había sido una buena idea. Howard debía admitir que habían sido una buena influencia el uno para el otro.

•••

Steve conoció a Nick Fury cuando el hombre ya había perdido el ojo. Otra vez. El hombre era un agente de relativo alto rango, y Coulson un agente de campo. Ambos hombres se habían visto mezclados en una situación de otro mundo, por decirlo de alguna forma, y ambos estaban aún en SHIELD.

Cuando Peggy mencionó que algún día Fury sería director de la organización, Steve solo pudo reír. Peggy no tenía la menor idea de lo acertado de su comentario.

•••

En el último día de la década de los noventa, Tony convocó a toda la familia a una cena de año nuevo en su mansión. El lugar era impresionante, muy elegante y hermosamente decorado. Tony decía que eso era gracias a Steve y sus conocimientos artísticos.

Esa noche, Grant, Peggy, Howard, Maria, Anna, Jarvis, Tony y Steve dieron la bienvenida al año 2000 bebiendo champaña en la sala de estar de la mansión. Viendo la bola caer en Time Square por la televisión.

•••

― ¿Estás seguro de que en tu tiempo mi hijo y tú solo eran amigos? ―Preguntó Howard a Steve, al ver a Tony y al joven Steve dormidos en el sofá.

Steve observó a su contraparte y a Tony dormidos, abrazados en el sofá. Nunca había pensado en Tony de esa forma, pero al parecer las cosas habían resultado diferentes en esta línea temporal y este Steve sí lo veía de otra forma.

•••

Cuando Howard murió, cinco años más tarde, fue un día gris.

Maria estaba desconsolada y Tony solo miraba hacia la nada. Ese hombre, el que le había todo en la vida, el que lo había apoyado, el que había encontrado a Steve en el hielo para él, el que había dado su bendición cuando decidió que compartiría su vida con el exsoldado, su padre… estaba muerto.

No solo estaba muerto, sino que había depositado un imperio sobre sus hombros.

Steve lo observaba con tristeza, pero se alegraba al saber que Tony tenía a su madre y a Steve Rogers a su lado para sobrellevar todo esto.

•••

El mundo cambiaba a paso rápido. Los años pasaban uno tras otro sin misericordia y la vida cambió. Steve se convirtió en un hombre viejo y Peggy dejó SHIELD en manos de Fury. Bucky dejó este mundo poco tiempo después de que su amada Connie se fue en el sueño. Maria, Anna y Jarvis también habían muerto.

Steve sentía que quedaba poco tiempo. Sabía que en el momento en que Peggy se fuera, él debía desaparecer y volver a su propia línea temporal. Pero primero debía asegurarse de que ciertas cosas no pasaran.

•••

Primero, y muy importante, Afganistán nunca pasó. Tony nunca fue secuestrado y, por lo tanto, no había reactor ARC en su pecho. La idea de la energía limpia tendría que esperar unos años más sin el reactor, pero Steve sabía que Tony lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

No fue una sorpresa cuando el desastre de los Chitauri no pasó. Tampoco fue una sorpresa cuando Thor nunca apareció en la tierra. Steve sentía cierta nostalgia, siempre le agradó el dios del trueno, aunque muchas veces no comprendiera mucho sobre su existencia.

Al parecer su visita a Odín había sido efectiva.

Lo que sí no había podido evitar, fue el reclutamiento de los espías. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que aparecieron en SHIELD, pero al parecer estaban bien siendo solo agentes.

Aún con el Cuarto Rojo destruido para siempre, Natasha había encontrado su camino en la vida del espionaje. Al parecer había cosas que no se podían cambiar. El tiempo trabajaba para hacer que ciertos eventos sucedieran de una u otra forma.

Steve lamentaba no saber la historia de todos sus compañeros vengadores, pero había cambiado la historia lo suficiente y varios de ellos se habían visto beneficiados por ello.

Era lo más que un solo hombre podía hacer en contra del destino.

•••

Cuando llegó el turno de Peggy, Steve estaba en paz con su vida. No pudo evitar llorar por la pérdida de su amada, pero ahora podía recordar esa larga vida que pasó con ella. Podía recordar a sus hijos y sus nietos. Podía sonreír por el bien que había hecho en esta larga misión.

Una vez se despidió de sus hijos, nietos, de Tony y Steve, se dirigió al campo en el cual los otros lo esperaban desde hace más de ochenta años, pero en realidad desde hace solo unos segundos, y apretó el botón.

•••

Las miradas de sus amigos y compañeros fueron de sorpresa. Las preguntas eran muchas y había respuestas para todas ellas, pero él no las daría.

Tenía una última misión y esa era entregar el escudo que había custodiado por más de veinte años, desde que sacaron a su contraparte del hielo. Luego de toda una vida, estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos a los que tanto había extrañado y estaba confiado en que Sam era la mejor opción para llevar el manto del Capitán América.

Ahora sí.

Ahora, por fin, podría descansar.

Esa sí que había sido la misión más larga y agotadora de su vida.

* * *

Espero no haber dejado muchos vacíos respecto a la línea temporal que quise crear/arreglar. Si es así, me gustaría saber lo que piensan. Creo que cubrí todos los aspectos que resaltaron en mi cabeza, pero definitivamente sé que olvidé algunas cosas que pudieron cambiarse para mejorar la historia de algunos personajes.

Ya saben que me encantan sus reviews ;)

* * *

**Sábado 04 de Julio, 2020.**


End file.
